


Morning Rituals

by Bogoro



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, idk what else to say its just soft, years after GD route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-04 12:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogoro/pseuds/Bogoro
Summary: The little mundane tasks that one does to get ready everyday don't seem so mundane when you're sharing them with someone you treasure.





	Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> oof oof i havent written anything like this in a good 3 years pls be nice to me i draw better than i write i promise im just weak and need to word vomit my love for
> 
> this is years after GD route and claude n lorenz are married

The sun peeked through the window, illuminating the room and revealing a lavish, albeit messy, bedroom. A personal quarters no one would really have expected for a king. The muted warm colors of the room still shone brilliantly without becoming oversaturated with the light of the sun. Books opened, and stacked next to other piles of documents lay on a desk near shelves crammed with trinkets of various origins. A cluttered mess of a room that while chaotic, radiating a warmth that can only come from being loved.

In the farthest end of this room, lay its owner, stirring as the rays tickled his face. He wanted nothing more than to stay asleep a little longer, and with a groan he turned to face away from the windows and was greeted with a back to his nose as he became more conscious and aware of his husband sleeping beside him.

Still in his tired state with a content sigh, he reached his arms out to embrace the other, his face nestling between where his husbands neck and shoulder met as his new pillow.

“Claude… your stubble is scratching me.” Lorenz began to sit up, now unable to remain asleep as he had woken to hands pulling at his waist and an itch on his neck. He looked down at Claude, his eyes still closed but a smile on his face as his tired arms fell on his lap like limp noodles as he tried to grab him again and laughed groggily as it got stuck in his throat and escaped through his nose.

Lorenz couldn’t help but laugh a bit to himself at the sight, every now and again he thinks how odd a scene this would be to him years before; A man he once criticised bitterly and treated with contempt, now waking up every morning to see him in such a vulnerable blissed out state filled him with warmth at the sight.

Enough early morning introspection, it’s time to get ready for another busy day.

He wiggled out of Claude's weak attempt to keep him in bed, and stood up and began to stretch to shake off whatever ounce of drowsiness had tried to cling to him.

“Claude, it’s time to get up.”

_ “Five more minutes…” _his tired husband mumbled and turned to the other side again.

“Claude, come now, you and I both have things we must get through today, you can nap in between.” He tried to stretch over the bed to shake Claude awake, only for him to grab a hold of his arm and pull him back onto the bed and lying on top of his chest.

_ “Claude.” _ Lorenz said in an annoyed tone that was somewhat muffled by his face full of his husband's chest.

“Aw don’t be like that…” Claude yawned, “- I just need five more minutes to wake my legs up is all…”

He pried himself from his grip staring down at him unimpressed, “What about the rest of you?”  
  
_ “Give or take an hour or two.” _

Lorenz rolled his eyes as he got back out of bed again and stared at the mess of the room, sighing as he started to pick up and put away to book and documents into their proper places, whether it be the shelves or off to the side to return them into the actual office Claude has clearly brought them from.

As hard as it was to get husband out of bed, it was even harder getting him to go to sleep in the first place. Lorenz knew that being king would leave someone as smart and quick to plan ahead for any little detail as Claude would, with very little room for mistakes or rest.

He hoped that their marriage and his presence would be enough to keep him to a schedule that would be far healthier for Claude, but even he himself had his own responsibilities. Being the leader of the Alliance and yet so far from his duties made things far more difficult as he had to jump through hoops just to manage it all. 

Thankfully the friends they’ve both made during their school days as well as their professor, now archbishop, made even an arrangement as complicated as theirs even possible. Still, it wasn’t easy having to work twice as hard with twice as much responsibilities just to live a happily married life, but he was grateful.

Once again stuck in introspection he was about to continue cleaning up when he felt arms around his waist once again and Claude pressing up against him, his chin once again making its home on his shoulder.

Before Lorenz could complain about the stubble he felt a warm kiss to the crook of his neck and signed contently, letting his shoulders go slack as he simply resumed organizing the desk.

“You can leave that for me you know.” Claude said, somewhat muffled by Lorenz shoulder.

“You said you were still waking up, so why let you do it later when I am perfectly fine to do it right now?” He felt a warm breath on his neck as Claude just huffed a bit, the sensation always left a shiver up his spine and his face warm.

Claude took a deep inhale before letting go and he started stretching to wake himself up. He yawned and scratched at his beard, he finally began his part of the morning ritual and started to take over for Lorenz and grabbed at the books and documents that cluttered the desk.

“You go get washed up first, I’ll handle this.”

Lorenz raised a brow, “Why don’t you go first? A shower would surely wake you up faster.”

“Nah, I’d rather ease myself awake, especially since I was up so late.” he smirked knowing full well it was his own fault.

Lorenz was absolutely going to say something if a yawn hadn’t hit him so suddenly, “Alright, only because I’m afraid if I don’t I might actually fall back asleep. Grab our clothes for the day- I’m sure you know by now what I choose to wear at this point?”

_"Well I know I personally prefer you in nothing at all but--” _ Claude got a slap to the shoulder. Lorenz’ face was scrunched up with annoyance. “Would it truly kill you to hold back such crude talk?”

“No but it might cause internal bleeding, but I don’t really feel like finding out.” He said with a smirk.

Lorenz rolled his eyes, as much as he loved Claude he still couldn’t get used to the casual innuendos, such things should be left for intimate moments and while their mornings in their bedroom was the right place, they didn’t have that kind of time.

* * *

Once they were both washed up, the last bit of their routine could take place, Lorenz would sit and began to make sure all their clothes were neat and tidy while Claude brushed his hair as it dried.

The water did nothing to wake Claude up and he continued to yawn through the brushing, even though Lorenz was very particular about his hair, the fact he let Claude handle it in the mornings when he wasn’t fully awake was a level of trust he would never take for granted.

Lorenz hummed as he enjoyed the feeling of Claude's fingers in his hair as he separated each section to brush and as his hair became drier it was easier for Claude to comb his fingers through it and let every silk like strands fall comfortably in place, Lorenz loved the feeling and hummed happily, closing his eyes for a bit to relax.

He felt a hand reach to tip his head back, and an arm reach around to pull him back farther and he allowed himself to be. Eyes still closed he knew what was coming as he felt Claude’s lips on his own, once again, ignoring the stubble scratching his cheek now.

They both enjoyed a few quick and tender morning kisses before Lorenz put a hand over Claude’s mouth and pushed, _ “Your breath stinks. Did you forget to wash your mouth again?” _ That he most certainly did forget.

Claude chuckled as he was being shoved off, _ “Oops!” _

Lorenz waved his hand over his face, trying to fan away Claude’s morning breath. He stood up and shoved the other down onto the seat, “You better wash it out before we head off, you have important meetings today and I will not have you smelling like a slob when you open your mouth to greet people.”

Now it was Lorenz turn to groom his husband, finally taking care of the stubble he simply couldn’t stand. Every morning he makes it a part of his duty to shape and keep Claude’s beard tidy, he loves a rugged man, but he likes him better with a well kept beard.

Claude just let his husband have his fun with maintaining his beard for him, as much as he wanted to grow it out more, his hair grew unevenly and Lorenz is the one who has to kiss him everyday. So he sat and held still as Lorenz carefully took a blade and shaved and shaped his beard to his heart's content.

Once properly cleaned and trimmed, Lorenz happily inspected his handy work, holding Claude’s face and feeling around his with his fingers while Claude just stared at him with half lidded eyes and a smile, it was infectious and Lorenz couldn’t help but smile as he brought their lips together again.

Claude’s morning breath be damned, neither would trade this for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed my first time writing seriously-ish in so long i only write for things i love 2 much,, sorry for any mistakes or if my grammar is all over!!


End file.
